Together
by TheNewHope
Summary: [TibbyCarmen (BeeLena)] It felt great to have the Septembers together again.


**title:** Together  
**fandom:** **Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants**  
**codes:** Tibby/Carmen (Bee/Lena). college!fic (post book 3). fluff.  
**summary:** It felt great to have the Septembers together again.  
**notes:** for wizenedcynic on the occasion of her being cool as all get out (thanks for the beta, babe!). this was started months ago, as an attempt to cheer her up about Tib's wacky (but hot) movie!looks (which means it might be a bit too meta for its own good). this is one of those things where everyone and their best friend (heh) is gay, so be warned. also, the fluff level in this thing may very well be lethal (Lord knows it's made me want to kill myself). 

"This," Bridget stretched her arms high into the air and let her shoulders pop with a yawn, "is the boringest movie ever."

Carmen voiced her agreement with a low grunt and shifted deeper into the couch, jostling Tibby's head where it rested against her leg. Lena just shrugged and kept watching the crashing waves through the open window.

As the resident film student, Tibby felt that it was her job to defend the movie. Except she couldn't really think of anything good to say - it _was_ a boring movie. So instead she stayed silent and watched with a growing smirk as Bridget let her arms drop across the back of the couch. With another yawn one arm slowly snaked out and came to rest against Lena's shoulders. Some times Bee had all the smoothness of a 14 year old boy on his first date.

A cool blast of sea air pushed through the open deck doors, ruffling the curtains and raising goosebumps on Tibby's arm. She pulled the light blanket tighter around herself and smiled as she felt Carmen shift again, pulling her head further into her lap. Tibby sighed happily and let herself be lulled by the images flickering across the tv.

It felt great to have the Septembers together again after two semesters of college and a busy summer apart. They'd spent the day on the beach, running and swimming and falling back into the rhythm of their friendship. The sun and laughter had filled Tibby with a tired happiness and now she was content to just sit with her friends and watch a movie.

"I think I'm gonna head up to bed." Lena pushed off from the couch and Bridget quickly folded her arm back against her chest.

"Sleep well, Len." Tibby said, her eyes on Bee.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Bee shot them a quick look of confusion, or was it concern, and Carmen's low laughter rumbled against Tibby's head.

Tibby watched Bee watch Lena climb up the stairs. She smiled as Bee caught herself and quickly turned her gaze back to the tv.

Tibby felt Carmen lean down toward her and whisper, "Five bucks says Bee's up there in under ten minutes."

"She won't even last five," Tibby whispered back and tried not to laugh as Bee's eyes shot toward the stairs, then back to them before once again falling restlessly on the tv.

Bridget fidgeted for a few more minutes before turning toward them and opening her mouth to speak.

"Good night, Bee." Tibby pretended to be focused on the movie. She dug her face further into Carmen's thigh, trying to hide her smile.

"Night." Bridget pushed out of her chair and skipped several stairs in her haste to reach the top before seeming to remember that she was probably being watched by two of her best friends.

"What a dork." Tibby dissolved into a fit of giggles and Carmen soon followed her.

Tibby was happy that her two friends had found happiness together, though she wasn't about to let them know that she knew about them any time soon. It was too much fun watching Bee trying to be smooth and secretive at the same time. It almost made up for all the sneaking around she'd had to do with Carmen when they had first started dating.

"What made you go for the blue?" Carmen easily broke through the comfortable silence that had settled over them. She was tangling her fingers through Tibby's hair, separating and twisting the newly dyed streaks. It felt nice.

Tibby let her shoulders rise in a half shrug. "Just felt like something different."

"I like it." Tibby smiled as she felt nails scratch lightly against her scalp. The crappy movie totally forgotten, she closed her eyes and let herself be lulled by the quiet rhythm of Carmen's fingers.

"I miss the nose ring though," Carmen said a few minutes later. She traced the small scar that dotted one side of Tibby's nose with the pad of her finger. Tibby smiled. "The nose ring was hot."

Tibby's eyebrows rose at that.

"Not that I'm saying you're not hot now." Tibby pushed up on her elbow to watch Carmen try and dig herself out of the hole she'd plunked herself in. Her eyes were getting big and she was even blushing a little bit. It was kinda cute. "Cause you are," Carmen continued, growing even more flustered.

Tibby said nothing, just kept watching Carmen.

"Hot that is," Carmen tried to clarify. "Like _really_ hot."

A slow smile spread across Tibby's face at that. She leaned forward to press her lips against Carmen's. The kiss was warm and familiar. Carmen tasted of chocolate and sea water. When she pulled back Carmen was smiling too.

"I'm glad you think so"

_fin_


End file.
